Heo Young Saeng
Perfil *'Nombre:' 허영생 / Heo Young Saengthumb|298px|Heo Young Saeng *'Apodos: Prince (Príncipe), Shy Prince (Tímido Príncipe), Nutria.' *'Profesion: Cantante, Modelo y actor' *'Fecha Nacimiento:' 03-Noviembre-1986 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Geochang, Jeollabuk-do, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 1.78 cm *'Peso:' 63 kg *Tipo de sangre: O *'Signo Zodiacal:' Escorpión Biografía Heo Youngsaeng era un aprendiz de SM Entertainment, estuvo cerca de los miembros de Dong Bang Shin Ki (Hero Jaejong, U-know Yunho y Max Changmin) y Super Junior (Yesung, Heechul y Siwon). Posteriormente se incorporó a la DSP Entertainment y debutó como un miembro de SS501 el 8 de junio del 2005. Young-saeng fue anfitrión junto con Park Jung Min de SS501 en Youngstreet (SBS) el 1 de mayo del 2006. Fue parte del programa hasta agosto del 2006 debido a algunos problemas en sus cuerdas vocales, que requirió una cirugía y el debido tiempo para recuperarse. Young-saeng compuso una canción solista, '사랑 인거죠" (Is it love?), que también se incluye en el proyecto especial del álbum. Esta canción fue escrita mientras se encontraban con las actividades de SS501 en Japón en el 2007. Él es el primer miembro que ha compuesto y escrito la letra de una canción. Se unió junto con su compañero de grupo Kim Kyu Jong a B2M Entertaiment y planea hacer su debut a finales de abril, a demas aseguró que los SS501 se volverían a reunir a finales del 2011. Dramas *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *Nonstop 5 (MBC,2008)(Episodio 207) Mini Dramas *Summer and Love (2011) Junto a Kim Kyu Jong Radio *SBS SS501's Youngstreet (Mayo ~ Agosto 2008) Discografía ''SS501 *Discografia de SS501 Mini Album Singles *Hajimete Miru Sora Datta (はじめて見る空だった) (Kokoro Agosto2007) *Is It Love? (사랑인거죠) (U R Man Noviembre 2008) *Nameless Memory (이름없는 기억) (SS501 Solo Collection Junio 2009) Ost *Protect the Boss - '' Sad Song '' *Fermented Family - '' The Words on My Lips '' Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: SS501 *'FanClub Official: '''Y.E.S. **'Porqué 'Y.E.S'? Porque significa YoungSaeng Eternal Supporters (Eternas seguidoras de Young Saeng) *'Posición:' Vocalista Principal *'Familia: '''Padres (Es hijo único) *'Talentos:' tocar el piano, hablar fluido el inglés *'Hobbies:' Juegos de Computador, El baloncesto, escuchar música *'Educación:' Universidad KyungHee Cyber (Tecnología de Información y Comunicación) graduado de la escuela Secundaria de Hyundai en Seúl *'Lema:' No mires atrás después de dar lo mejor (Don’t look behind after doing your best) *Es extremadamente tímido y tranquilo frente a una cámara *Es un Ex Ulzzang *Adora tomarse fotos *Se preocupa mucho de su aspecto, en especial de su pelo *Tiene la voz mas suave y alta del grupo *Se dice que es un experto en el amor, también que antes no se entendia con las mujeres hasta que llego una chica que lo hizo cambiar en varios aspectos, Por eso ahora se entiende mejor con ellas. Según los otros miembros, parece tener la respuesta a todo cuanto se trata de amor *Fue el ultimo en incorporarse de SS501 y tubo una muy buena impresión de todos los miembros *Al principio estaba preocupado porque todos los miembros según el parecías estatuas hermosas a diferencia de él. *Gracias a Kim Hyung Jun (el maknae de ss501) tubo la oportunidad de participar en las audiciones , ya que Hyung Jun conocía a alguien y le presentó. *Era aprendiz de SM Entertainment, pero la dejo y debutó en DSP Entertainment *Parece ser mas popular entre los niños menores de 10 años *Le gusta hacer imitaciones *Le dieron el apodo de nutria porque luce como una. Al principio no le agradó el apodo pero cuando vio a una le pareció muy linda. *Cantó la canción de ''Love Like this '' de SS501 con una version en Inglés 4 *Young Saeng contó que había tenido 4 novias *Su agencia, B2M Entertainment, anunció que su primer mini-álbum saldrá a la venta el 28 de abril escogió una estilo "dance" *El 19 de abril practicando para su canción título en el salón de ensayos se fracturó la mano, fue ingresado al hospital poco después. se diagnosticó que la recuperación tardaría alrededor de 4 a 5 semanas por lo tanto la fecha del lanzamiento de su disco se vio aplazada, Young Saeng estaba preocupado por no mantener la promesa hecha a las fans de sacarlo en Mayo *El 25 de abril Young-saeng decidió mantener su promesa aún lastimado y enyesado para grabar "Running Man" *"Running Man fue transmitido el 8 de mayo" *Despues de haberse herido la mano, su agenda tuvo que ser reprogramada y finalmente se decidió que su debut se realizara el 12 de Mayo de 2011 *Con su cancion “Let It Go”, ha logrado ser No. 1 en las lista de Hanteo con las ventas de su álbum y, también No. 1 en la lista de popularidad diarias *Aunque la mayoria pensó que su álbum iba a ser tipo balada su álbum tiene un estilo dance *En un programa de radio contó que puede aceptar cualquier tipo de comentarios que piensen de él ya sea algo bueno o malo porque eso demuestra que atrae la atención de la gente y eso lo motiva mas y lo ayuda a convertirse en mejor. *Heo Young-saeng y Kim Hyun-joong del grupo SS501 pisaron de nuevo juntos el ecenario el 26 de junio 2011 con la canción TWIST KIMG *En un programa de TV (Happy together) Nuestro príncipe nos dijo que desde joven no le gustaba la idea de casarse ya que se sentía oprimido y el prefiere ser libre. *No sólo eso, nuestro Young Saeng dijo que si alguna vez tiene que pedirle matrimonio a alguien , ya tiene un plan maravilloso. Dijo que el conseguiría un barco en Hangang y montarían en helicoptero con su nombre (el de la chica) en él. *Bailo con Kim Hyorin en Happy Together la cancion de Rain "Love Song" *Sabe imitar voces. *El y Kim Hyun Joong dijeron que Saeng tiene una imagen de chico malo en Japón, ya que se mantiene muy callado y sólo hasta que las fans gritan mucho su nombre, el sonrie. *Tuvo un malentendido ya que en Japón compró un traje Cosplay de mujer porque le pareció muy interesante. El queria ponerlo en casa como decoración pero las fans lo vieron y pensaron que se lo compraba a una novia. Incluso Kim Hyun Joong también compró uno ya que eran muy bonitos. *La canción que mas le gusta de su albúm en solitario es '' Out the Club '' porque piensa que es una cancion muy divertida que pueden disfrutar mas personas en vez de una sola. *Heo young Saeng en un entrevista dijo que, cuando era un aprendiz estuvo pensando a que se dedicaría si no se hacía su debut. Él pensó que se dedicaría a ser estilista. Ya que no era muy bueno arreglando su cabello, le enseñaron y le parecio divertido así que pensó que debería abrir un salon de belleza. * Heo Young Saeng participó en el OST del drama “Protect the Boss”. La canción que canta se llama ''Sad Song. Nuestro Príncipe dijo: “Estoy muy agradecido por poder participar en el OST de ‘Protect the Boss’. En verdad espero que mi canción vaya bien con tan buen drama”/ * Heo Young Saeng a través del personaje de D’Artagnan en “Los tres mosqueteros”, hará su debut en musicales, este tan esperado musical comenzara sus presentaciones el 3 de noviembre. * Heo Young Saeng participó en la canción My Love de Kim Kyu Jong en su primer mini-album. * En su ultima presentacion de ´´Los Tres Mosqueteros``, nuestro príncipe no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar... Enlaces * Pagina Oficial * Sitio Oficial *Double S 501. foroactivo *Zetboards *Ficha Asia Team *Twitter Oficial Galería 299px-Yeongsaeng61.jpg 325px-Heo_Young_Saeng.jpeg 386px-Young_saeng.jpg Youngsaeng.png 266px-HeoYoungSaeng6.jpg Pic_l_09.jpg YS_ALOHA005.jpg 1_heo-young-saeng.jpg 10.JPG 7 (2).jpg 3a24955dc58ed0e88d5430c.jpg 5.jpg 11b43f50f8fe3533faf2c08.jpg 2.jpg 1 (2).jpg 2bas_2d7_ucdtc.jpg 7f2b30e6f15a57a6d439c9d.jpg 5 (2).jpg 8uhh_1dd_ucct2.jpg YS_concertmadeleine010.jpg tumblr_kvd37ttjr61qazczyo1_500.jpg Videos Video:허영생 HEO YOUNG SAENG - LET IT GO|Heo Young Saeng - Let it Go Video:Fanvid Heo Young Saeng 1st Solo Album| Video:SS501 Heo Young Saeng Let It Go Comeback Promotion HD| Video:MV Sub Español Heo Young Saeng Let It Go|SUB ESPAÑOL Video:Sub Español - Heo Young Saeng - Rainy Heart MV HD|SUB ESPAÑOL Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:Ulzzang